Madison Davenport
|birthplace = San Antonio, Texas |family = Gage Davenport |yearsactive = 2005-present }} Madison Danielle Davenport is an American actress and voice actress best known for her roles in Over the Hedge and Kit Kittredge: An American Girl. Biography Davenport was born in San Antonio, Texas, on November 22, 1996. She started an acting career in 2005 when she had small roles as the titular character and a British girl in Harmony Parker and Conversations with Other Women, respectively. Soon afterward, she appeared in the TV shows Numb3rs, Close to Home, CSI: NY, and Hot Properties. In 2006, Davenport provided her voice for Over the Hedge. In it, she starrred as Quillo, one of the porcupines in the film. She also had a guest-starring role in Bones as Megan. Davenport also made appearances in Legion of Super Heroes and While the Children Sleep in 2007. During the following year, Davenport was seen in ER and also had a voice-over appearance in Special Agent Oso. Davenport also landed several film credits in 2008. These included Humboldt County, Kit Kittredge: An American Girl, The Attic Door, and Christmas Is Here Again. In 2010, Davenport starred in the Lifetime made-for-TV movie Amish Grace as Mary Beth Graber, one of the five victims of the West Nickel Mines School shooting committed by Charles Carl Roberts. She also portrayed Destiny in Jack and the Beanstalk and landed a lead role in the made-for-TV movie Dad's Home as Lindsay Westman. In 2011, Davenport had a guest-star appearance in CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and landed a recurring role in the TV series Shameless. She portrayed the supporting role of Hannah in the 2012 film The Possession and Na'el in the biblical epic film Noah. On Criminal Minds Davenport portrayed Samantha Wilcox, the daughter of robber-turned-spree killer and ex-convict Eddie Lee Wilcox, in the Season Nine episode "Route 66". Filmography *From Dusk Till Dawn (2014-2015) as Kate Fuller (20 episodes) *Muertoons (2014) as Rubi (2 episodes, voice) *Noah (2014) as Na'el *On Set from Dusk Till Dawn (2014) as Kate Fuller *Criminal Minds - "Route 66" (2013) TV episode - Samantha Wilcox *Save Me (2013) as Emily Harper (8 episodes) *The Possession (2012) as Hannah *Shameless (2011-2012) as Ethel (9 episodes) *House M.D. (2011) as Iris *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2011) as Camryn Pose *Dad's Home (2010) as Lindsay Westman *Jack and the Beanstalk (2010) as Destiny *Amish Grace (2010) as Mary Beth Graber *Special Agent Oso (2009) as Stacey (2 episodes, voice) *The Attic Door (2009) as Caroline *ER (2008) as Claire O'Fallon *Parasomnia (2008) as Young Laura Baxter *Kit Kittredge: An American Girl (2008) as Ruthie Smithens *Humboldt County (2008) as Charity *Horton Hears a Who! (2008) as Additional Voices (voice) *Legion of Super Heroes (2007) as Abel (voice) *TimeShift (2007) as Emma Swift (video game, voice) *Christmas Is Here Again (2007) as Sophiana (video game, voice) *While the Children Sleep (2007) as Casey Eastman *Bones (2006) as Megan *Hammy's Boomerang Adventure (2006) as Quillo (video short, voice) *Over the Hedge (2006) as Quillo (video game, voice) *Over the Hedge (2006) as Quillo (voice) *Strangers (2006) as Abbey (short) *Hot Properties (2005) as Hannah *CSI: NY (2005) as Abby Drake *Close to Home (2005) as Katie *Numb3rs (2005) as Julia Rausch *Conversations with Other Women (2005) as British Girl (uncredited) *Harmony Parker (2005) as Harmony Parker (short) 'SOUNDTRACK' *Christmas Is Here Again (2007) (video) **Will I Ever See? **Easy To Dream **The Un-Christmas Song 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses